ik leef niet meer voor jou
by ELL514
Summary: Nu had Hermelien er genoeg van, nu verliet ze hem... Songfic., oneshot


Sorry for all my english readers, this is a dutch story! Hallo! Ik vond dat het, na twee engelse verhalen (waarvan er een nog niet af is), tijd werd om eens een verhaal te schrijven in het nederlands (trouw blijven aan je land noemen ze dat.) Even vermelden: de personages zijn van J.K. Rowling en het liedje (ik leef niet meer voor jou) is van Marco Borsato. Hier gaan we, de personages zijn Ron en Hermelien, je moet wel weten, ik heb het niet zo op Ron. Hier gaan we!  
  
-Ik leef niet meer voor jou-  
  
Hermelien neuriede terwijl ze nog een t-shirt in haar rugzak stopte. Na 5 jaar was ze er eindelijk uit. Nu was het gedaan.  
  
-Voorbij zijn alle jaren-  
  
-Waar in ik heb geloofd-  
  
-Dat wij gelukkig waren-  
  
Ze was zo blij. Eindelijk verlost van Ron's tirannie. Ze kon weer op haar eigen benen staan.  
  
-En nu het leven weer van mij is-  
  
-M'n hart sinds lange tijd weer vrij is-  
  
-Ben ik zo blij dat het voorbij is-  
  
Ze had een paar uilen verstuurd en ze kon over een uurtje bij Draco Malfidus intrekken. Ze waren vrienden sinds hun laatste jaar aan Zweinstein en Draco had genoeg kamers leegstaan in het enorme Malfidus Landhuis.  
  
Ron kwam binnengestormd. "Waar denk je verdorie dat je mee bezig bent? Wat is dat met die rugzak?"  
  
"Het is over, Ron. Ik ben het zat, ik ben weg." Riep Hermelien opstandig.  
  
"Jij gaat nergens heen. Jij blijft hier, je bent met mij getrouwd."  
  
-Je hoeft niet te proberen-  
  
-Om hier te blijven staan-  
  
-En mij te domineren-  
  
"Nee, ik heb er genoeg van, van al de ruzies, alle klappen die ik al gekregen heb, al jouw grillen." Hermelien was zeker van haar stuk.  
  
-Ik heb veel moeten verduren-  
  
-Ik heb genoeg van al jouw kuren-  
  
"Alle nachten hopen dat je terugkomt, dat je niet dronken zou zijn en dat je geen vreemd vrouwenparfum op je lichaam hebt." Het deed nog pijn als ze er aan terugdacht;  
  
-Voorbij zijn alle nachten-  
  
-Dat ik hier heel alleen-  
  
-Op jou heb zitten wachten-  
  
"En dan ben je er ook nog met al mijn geld vandoor gegaan! Altijd maar zeggen dat het voor goede dingen was, voor het huis,... Maar het was alleen om je drank en je speelschulden te betalen! Al mijn geld, waar ik voor gewerkt heb!"  
  
-Je hebt me kei hard voorgelogen-  
  
-Besodemieterd en bedrogen-  
  
"Ik heb er genoeg van, je hebt me vaak genoeg laten zitten, het is genoeg, mijn leven is niet meer het jouwe!"  
  
-Ik kan er niet meer tegen-  
  
-Te vaak heb jij me laten zakken-  
  
-Ik heb genoeg van al jouw lakken-  
  
"Dat denk je maar!" Ron was furieus. "Je bent met mij getrouwd, je bent van mij, tot de dood ons scheidt!" Hij gaf Hermelien een klap in haar gezicht, trok haar toverstok uit haar zak en stoof de kamer uit. Met een zwaai van zijn eigen stok sloot hij alle ramen en deuren van de kamer hermetisch af.  
  
Hermelien rende de kamer rond, maar kon geen uitweg vinden. Ondertussen bleef Ron's laatste zin door haar hoofd spoken. 'Tot de dood ons scheidt'. Ze ging zitten voor de grote spiegel, en zag alles terug.  
  
Hoe Ron haar ten huwelijk had gevraagd, hoe blij ze was geweest en hoe ze volmondig 'Ja' had geantwoord.  
  
Hoe ze voor het altaar stonden, wat voor Hermelien de gelukkigste dag van haar leven was geweest.  
  
Hoe verbaasd ze was geweest toen Ron haar voor de eerste keer had geslagen.  
  
Alles kwam terug, alles wat Ron haar ooit had aangedaan.  
  
'Tot de dood ons scheidt'  
  
Hermelien hief haar vuist op en sloeg de spiegel kapot. Duizenden glassplinters vielen op de grond. Ze koos er een grote uit, een met een scherpe punt. Toen ze naar haar spiegelbeeld keek in de splinter, schrok ze. Haar gezicht was nat van tranen, haar make-up helemaal uitgelopen. Ze sloot haar ogen en zag mensen voorbij komen. Harry Potter, haar beste vriend die omgekomen was tijdens het Grote Duel met Voldemort, Ginny Wemel, bij wie ze dacht altijd terecht te kunnen, maar die haar had laten vallen toen vertelde dat Ron haar sloeg (Ginny nam het altijd op voor haar broer), Draco Malfidus, die zich over een uur zou gaan af vragen waar ze bleef, en uiteindelijk Ronald Wemel, zijn gezicht vertrokken van woede, zoals altijd wanneer hij haar sloeg.  
  
Ze plaatste de scherpe punt van de scherf op haar pols. Haar slagader was duidelijk zichtbaar.  
  
-ik leef niet meer voor jou-  
  
"Tot de dood ons scheidt, Ron." Mompelde Hermelien voor ze met de scherf de blauwe ader opensneed.  
  
-Ik leef niet meer voor jou-  
  
---  
  
Zie je die knop met 'Go' hieronder? Als je daar op klikt, kun je een review plaatsen. Doen! Kiss, EvilSlayer 


End file.
